Henge
by delurk
Summary: Naruto and Konohamaru have an interesting conversation. Rated 'T' for pervertedness and childish behaviour.


**A/N: This was a quick story I thought up when I read some of the manga, and I wasn't going to write it, but it stayed in my head so here it is. Before you read this go to ****www. one manga. com/Naruto/347/07/ (no spaces) and read this page to p11. Warning for pervertednes. But otherwise this story will make no sense at all. :3 One of the bits that wasn't put in the anime... but I can see why. Don't worry, no spoilers, except the appearence of characters if you haven't caught up to Shippuden yet. **

**So copy and paste the link, get rid of the spaces and go read. **

**...**

**Read it? Good. :D **

***

"Oh, oh, Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto turned his head diagonally to the right, glancing upwards at Konohamaru who was standing on a wire above him. Recognising the ninja, he looked back to the street and continued walking, absentmindedly rubbing a large bump on the right side of his head. It was the usual bright sunny day in Konoha, but Naruto wasn't in the right mood to appreciate it, still nursing his wounded pride.

"Oh it's you again." Naruto grumbled, "Do you know what that jutsu you did earlier make Sakura-chan do to me?"

Images of being punched under the jaw, causing him to soar through the air smashed into his memory, and he felt a returning wave of humiliation hit him. He would have never guessed Sakura could have gotten so strong after three years…

"I thought she would like that kind of thing." Konohamaru commented, jumping down to walk backwards alongside Naruto; trying to grab his attention, "Didn't you say she liked Sasuke–"

"Yeah, but why did you transform into him naked with a guy!!" Naruto yelled, turning bright red, "That was disgusting!"

"You like it when it was with two women…" Konohamaru muttered, and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassed acceptance.

"It's fine to turn into women but why do you have to do it with men too? It makes you look… odd." Naruto gazed at Konohamaru suspiciously for a second, and Konohamaru stumbled from his backwards walking and ceased to a halt, waving his hands wildly.

"Hey, no no Naruto-niichan! I'm not like that! It's just…" He broke off, looking around, and then leaned closer to whisper, "You can't underestimate women – and this jutsu tends to work on them."

Naruto knew he couldn't underestimate women. Enough time with Sakura had helped convince him of that. He looked down at his bandaged arm, "Well, what do you want? I can't show you my mega awesome perverted jutsu, I need both of my arms."

"Aren't you interested?" Konohamaru questioned with a sly look. Naruto drew a blank, which must have shown on his face as Konohamaru sighed.

"Don't you remember! When I did it earlier didn't you think the two women looked familiar?"

Naruto thought back to a couple of hours ago, trying to recall the features of two women, "Uh, did one have black hair, and the other one have blond hair?"

"Is that all you remember?" Konohamaru said, looking disappointed, "I thought I did really well…"

"Hey, you did great!" Naruto grinned, with a thumbs up, "So where did you see the girls then? Was it in the hot springs?"

"Ah! Well it's a long story," Konohamaru said, glad that they had arrived the topic, "No it wasn't in the hot springs, Ebisu-sensei makes sure we don't go anywhere near there." Konohamaru looked slightly disgruntled at this fact, and Naruto exhaled sharply with a frown,

"Bah! I didn't know the closet-pervert was such a hypocrite!"

"Eh?" Konohamaru said, "Ebisu-sensei is a closet pervert?"

"Haven't you ever done one of your techniques against him?" Naruto asked curiously. Konohamaru shook his head.

"No, I expected he was too elite to fall for them. Do you ever do your techniques to your sensei?"

"No…" Naruto admitted, "I don't know if Kakashi-sensei would fall for them or not…" The spiky haired ninja thought back to his training time with a flat expression, _Although he does read a lot of ero-sennin's books… that can't be a good thing… _

"So, so?" Konohamaru persisted. Naruto looked back at him, uncomprehending.

"So what?"

"Ugh! Naruto-niichan, why can't you keep up? Don't you want to know where I saw the two girls?" He crossed his arms with an ill-tempered look on his face.

"Oh! Where did you see them?"

"Well…it's a long story," Konohamaru said smugly, and Naruto was tempted to grab the younger ninja by the collar.

"You told me that already!" He exclaimed, "Stop being so forgetful!"

"Well, you keep distracting me!" Konohamaru argued, "Why can't you just shut up and listen?"

The two boys stopped in their tracks glaring at each other. Naruto, feeling the need to make the first move, as he was older, turned his head away with a huff.

"Actually, I don't care, why don't you grow up." He stated, crossing his uninjured arm through his bandaged one. Konohamaru copied the gesture, so the two were facing opposite directions.

"Fine! I won't tell you that I saw them both kissing then." Konohamaru retorted, keeping one eye open with a satisfied smile.

"Eh?!" Naruto swivelled around, his stubborn nature discarded instantly, "Who was it?

Konohamaru waggled his finger, "Well…it's a long story."

Naruto clenched his fists, grinding his teeth together in an effort to calm himself; "I know you told me already."

If Konohamaru noticed the action, he didn't mention anything about it and started, "It happened a couple of days ago while you were still out on your mission…"

***

"_Ah! I'm so bored." Konohamaru said, turning to his companion, "Hey, hey, why don't we do a prank? Ebisu-sensei isn't around 'cause he's doing some individual training with Moegi. It's the perfect time!" _

"_I don't know." Udon mumbled in response, wiping his runny nose with the back of his sleeve, "I'm really tired…I might just get some sleep." _

"_You always want to sleep," Konohamaru replied scornfully, "Why are you so lazy?" _

_Udon didn't say anything, choosing instead to lie on his front, pulling out random stands of grass. The two were lying in a field, not too far away from the training ground where Ebisu had taken Moegi._

"_Bah, you're such a baby!" Konohamaru stood up as Udon continued his silence, " Next you'll want to go back to the academy just so you can do more of those maths questions you like." _

_***_

"Hey, this is boring…" Naruto interrupted with a dull tone that matched his face, "When do you tell me about the two girls?"

"I'm getting to it!" Konohamaru snapped, "Geez Naruto-niichan why do you have to be so impatient…"

The two had stopped their walking by a deserted alleyway near the outskirts of the village. Most of the villagers were in the main square shopping or having a meal out, so the place where they had met had been ideal for a secretive conversation. Konohamaru looked up at Naruto who was leaning against the yellowed wall and sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll cut out some of it," He said rolling his eyes, "But you're the one missing out."

***

"_You idiot boy! You've just got all my washing dirty!" _

"_Ah! All my clothes!" _

"_Hey hey, get back here!" _

_Konohamaru ran through the crowd, dodging grabbing hands that tried to reach for their clothes. The young ninja had been collecting numerous garbs throughout the village, only stopping when he had made it to the town square. _

"_Henge!" He cried, scrunching up his eyes in concentration. Instantly he turned into his trademark brunette, naked apart from a conveniently placed cloud of mist. The men stopped in their tracks, red blushes spreading across their faces, others with more extremes of nosebleeds or slobbering. The women increased their speed, even more infuriated. _

"_Ah – ah!" Konohamaru cried, a puff of white smoke turning him back into his child self from the punches and kicks, thinking to himself that only being able to appeal to one gender had it's drawbacks. _

"_Stop!" A loud voice yelled from on top of one of the buildings, and the women retreated with a flustered motion as they realised who they had been attacking. Anko descended with a jump, picking out her coat from the pile, and crouched down level to the ninja. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" She asked dangerously. Konohamaru instantly knew this wasn't someone to mess around with. _

"_Erm…" He said as a reply, fidgeting, "Well I was experimenting – "_

_She frowned, something clicking in her mind, "We don't like that kind of experimenting here. Next time you do that while I'm around, I'll make sure you stay like that. You might get the wrong kind of attention though…" _

_Konohamaru blushed, and Anko gave him an evil look, "Actually, you can come with me, we'll tell the Hokage about this, I want to know what she'll think." _

"_Like I care who you tell! I'm working on an even better one anyway!" Konohamaru retorted, and Anko grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the crowd. _

_***_

"Is that Anko woman one of the girls?" Naruto said with a shiver. He didn't know much about Anko, apart from the fact that she was one of the guides in the Chunnin exams. _She was so freaky and weird… _Naruto thought, remembering her extravagant entrance after the first test.

"No she isn't, now stop interrupting me!" Konohamaru said irritably.

***

"Argh, actually, now I remember I already have an appointment…" Anko said, pausing as the reached the top of the stairs leading to the Hokage's office, "You better go in there and tell her what you did. I'll know if you don't." There was a glint in her eyes that assured Konohamaru that she was speaking the truth, and after he had nodded, she vanished.

_Konohamaru looked down the corridor, wondering what he could try and get away with. A sneaky idea flew into his mind, and he walked down the pathway, his mind working furiously. _

"_Henge!" He cried, opening the door with a bang. Instead of turning into a woman, this time he changed to a naked brunette with only one conveniently placed white cloud. The naked man stretched his muscles to both the Hokage and her attendant, who was looking at him with a bewildered expression. _

"_Konohamaru." Tsunade said, threading her hands together and placing them under her chin with a disapproving frown, causing Konohamaru to dispel the technique. _

"_Hey, why didn't it work?!" He cried in childish outrage wondering what he had done wrong. Shizune rubbed her neck in awkward embarrassment, but Konohamaru noticed that there was no blushing or even the slight hint of a nosebleed. _

"_Don't ever do that kind of perverted jutsu in front of me again," Tsunade said dangerously, "Ever." _

_***_

"So, Naruto-niichan, don't ever underestimate women," Konohamaru commented wisely, "That woman is really scary. That's why you should learn my man jutsu for that scary girl in your group - "

"I'm never going to use that jutsu!" Naruto blanched, "It's disgusting!"

Konohamaru simply shrugged, "So anyway, at the time when I did that jutsu, I thought I had done something wrong, so I kept trying to make it work. At one point I thought I was getting worse…"

"Eh, Konohamaru… I don't like you thinking about these things." Naruto said slowly, "How often have you been using that jutsu? Girls don't think like us…"

"Oh no you're wrong there Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru exclaimed, "Once I saw this girl who had like really long blue hair and these weirdo white eyes and she fell for it!"

"Huh? Who Hinata?" Naruto queried, "Was she my age?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Konohamaru nodded, "Although that was my worst transformation, she fainted and turned red and everything."

"Hinata always faints," Naruto brushed off, "She's weird, but she's not like that."

"Oh really?" Konohamaru questioned slyly, "Well, when I looked at a puddle to see what I looked like it was so bad…" He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned.

"Hey I'll show you!"

"No no no no no!" Naruto waved his hands wildly, but Konohamaru took no notice.

"Henge!" Naruto shut his eyes instantly, not wanting a repeat of Sasuke's naked body flashed in front of him.

"What are you trying to do Konohamaru?!" Naruto shouted, with his eyes firmly shut, "I told you I don't want to see!"

"Ah, no, c'mon Naruto-niichan, this is my worse transformation, it's not that bad."

Naruto opened one eyes slowly, then opened the other in outrage, "What do you mean that's your worst transformation?!"

Konohamaru had transformed into an exact replica of Naruto, who was looking disgusted at his body, "Euwww… I mean, look…" He tugged at his blond hair, "I mean, I just have such a stupid looking face…"

The real Naruto punched Konohamaru, causing him to turn back to his original form. Konohamaru had been forced to the ground, and stood up, rubbing his head.

"Bah! That's what I get for telling you some really interesting information! I'm not going to tell you who I saw kissing now!" Konohamaru cried, "All you do is interrupt me and attack me!"

"What are you talking about? Idiot! You're lying just so I'll talk to you, you didn't see two women kissing at all!"

"I did!" Konohamaru said indignantly.

"You didn't!"

"I did!"

The repetition continued for a while along, until a passer by gave them such an odd look, Naruto felt it right to stop.

"Ok, ok, I believe you," He said, "Can you just skip all these bits where you turn into a guy? It's really freaky."

Konohamaru glared at Naruto for a moment, and then nodded his head, "Well, after I had practised it for a while I…"

***

_Konohamaru felt he had finally perfected it. When he had heard that there was a gathering of women in the flower shop, he had run there straight away. The shrieks he had been expecting to hear didn't come, and instead he had opened his eyes to teenagers knocked out with hearts in their eyes and blushes on their cheeks, or those that were awake covering their noses. Now was the time to put it into test. He ran up to the fire building…_

"You'll never believe what happened when I opened the door Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru exclaimed gleefully, "I looked inside and then – "

"Found him!" A cry from behind caused them to jump, followed by a pounding of running feet and a panting from one particular woman, "Tsunade-sama, he's here!"

Naruto and Konohamaru turned around, but it was too slow, as Tsunade leaped from above, covering Konohamaru's mouth with her hand. Shizune huffed and puffed, leaning against one of the buildings, Tonton collapsed beside her.

"What – " Tsunade said, then paused to try and regain her breath, "What has he said?"

Naruto looked greatly surprised, swivelling his head from one to another, "Eh?! What's going on?" Tsunade relaxed immediately, and was about to let go, when Naruto frowned.

"Hey wait… black hair…and blond hair…"

Shizune gave a frightened look to Tsunade, whose expression darkened.

"If you – what have you – "

Naruto turned to Konohamaru, and imagined there was a grin underneath the Hokage's hand. Konohamaru's eyes sparked as he thought of a plan, and glanced at both Shizune and Tsunade, giving Naruto a quick nod afterwards. Naruto, for once, understood immediately, and positioned one hand in front of his bandaged one and yelled,

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

A single copy burst out of nowhere, and the pair of Narutos stared at both Tsunade and Shizune in concentration. The attendant and Hokage looked bemused, but their expressions turned to horror at a cry of,

"HENGE!"

**A/N:** **Yes, I thought the two women resembled Shizune and Tsunade. (Though you knew that anyway with as I put this story as a Tsunade/Shizune pairing...) I doubt they were what Kishi had thought of when he drew it, but there is a resemblence, right? :) **


End file.
